


May I stay the night

by BayarealivingUSA



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angsty Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Drinking, Eventual Smut, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Some Humor, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayarealivingUSA/pseuds/BayarealivingUSA
Summary: Aziraphale rides his horse towards a kingdom to deliver important documents. He stops a gothic looking manor with an eye catching owner.Crowley is looking to impress head office by delivering an angel to hell now that one has arrived at his door step.A two chapter story (i hope) with some plot and some porn in ch.2
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	May I stay the night

Aziraphale rode his horse down a dirt path. Bare trees curved over the road creating a tunnel effect. The angel curled into himself feeling spooked by the strange new area.

"I really do hope we make it to the next kingdom soon," Aziraphale told his horse, "this whole journey so far has been extremely exhausting."

"Ney," responded the horse as it trotted down the road.

"I'm starved! Aren't you, Sugarcube?" The angel asked his horse.

"Phbb," sputter the horse. 

It smelled something sweet in the air and stopped in its tracks. Aziraphale blinked in confusion. Sugarcube raised its head to sniff the air. They began walking towards the source of the sweet smell. 

"Where are we going?" Aziraphale asked with a smile.

The horse took off at a fast pace as the smell grew stronger. Soon both angel and animal arrived in a beautiful garden full of sweet smelling roses and honeysuckle. More variety of flowers grew in the lush green garden, so use your imagination on this one.

Anyway, Aziraphale beamed at the sight of a huge manor home covered in vines and morning glory. Sugarcube wasted no time sample the various plants.

"Please don't eat everything, my dear. Remember we are guests here… I hope anyway," Aziraphale said as he dismounted his horse. 

He walked around the property admiring its architecture. 'Very goth' he thought. The door was located under an archway. Aziraphale took a deep breath and he straightened out his shoulders with his hands tucked behind his back. With an air of confidence, he approached the door and he noted the snake coiled around an apple designed into the door knocker.

Knock knock knock

Aziraphale waited for the owner of the manor or perhaps even a butler. Someone wealthy must live in such a large expensive looking home. The property was so well kept, there must be a gardner employed.

Aziraphale could hear the locks of the door creak as they were twisted on the other side. His breath hitched. He fiddled with his pinky ring behind his back. The door opened a crack and a set of long elegant fingers curled into view. There was a face but it was obscured by a pair of shades and the door.

"Who isss it!?" Hissed an angry voice.

"Oh! Hello," greeted Aziraphale, "I'm so sorry to intrude on your property. I am Aziraphale Z. Fell and I was hoping that perhaps, if you're willing to allow me a nights stay at your lovely abode?"

Aziraphale blushed. He really hoped he wasn't being too weird. He could always place a trance on the owner to give him a room for the night, but he that would leave him feeling dirty.

"..." 

The silence stretched an uncomfortably long time.

"If it's too much trouble. I completely understand. I'll be on my way," Aziraphale said with a sincere smile. 

The angel turned to leave. The door creaked open further stopping him in his tracks. The person behind the door revealed themselves to be a tall slender man with long red hair and an overgrown beard. The clothing was expensive looking but disheveled exposing the man's flat chest.

"Excuse me. I.. I haven't had company in a very long time," he said as he tried to wipe away the creases of his clothes, "my name's Crowley. Anthony J. Crowley," he said and then he held out his hand for a shake.

Delighted, Aziraphale accepted the hand and grip it firmly. He was glad to feel a firm grip back. After their greeting, Crowley invited Aziraphale to step inside his home. The curtains were drawn shut leaving him to squint in the dark living room.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Crowley offered.

"Tea, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Nonsense! It's just been myself for a long time, I hope you don't mind the dust?"

"Not at all!"

"Well, good then," Crowley smiled, "make yourself at home while I fetch the tea,"

"Thank you ever so much!"

Aziraphale waited until Crowley was out of sight before he plopped down on the sofa. A cloud of dust wafted around him, only visible in the slim stream of sunlight available in the room. He sneezed several times into his sleeve and waved at the dust cloud, willing it away.

Crowley returned from the kitchen with a serving tray. He set it down on the coffee table. Two cups of tea, cream and sugar, and two small spoons.

"Cream? Sugar?" Crowley asked looking at Aziraphale through his dark shades.

"Both please?"

"Of course," Crowley responded with a smile. 

He poured cream and sugar into  
a cup. Aziraphale bit his lip from saying anything about how picky he likes the taste of his tea. Crowley stirred the drink with the tiny spoon before offering the cup to the angel.

"Oh, thank-thank you," Aziraphale stuttered out as he accepted the cup.

The cup was nice and warm against his cold fingers. He sipped his drink and hummed at the sweet flavors. It was aromatic like a fresh boutique. He fluttered his eyes at the drink.

"I've never tasted tea this beautiful before," Aziraphale blushed, "I like this very much,"

"Yesss," Crowley hissed softly, "I grow my own tea leaves,"

"You're very talented,"

"it's nothing," Crowley snapped. He sat in a chair across from Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale continued sipping his tea to fill in the awkward silence in the air. When he finished his cup, he noticed that Crowley hadn't touched the second cup of tea.

"Are you not going to drink your cuppa?" Asked Aziraphale followed by a yawn.

"I'm not thirsty," replied Crowley.

Aziraphale yawned again into his hand. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. He wiped the on his coat sleeve.

"Oh, I must be far more-" another yawn, "-tired than I thought,"

"..."

Aziraphale's vision blurred. His head felt dizzy and his eyes were drooping. Aziraphale lost control of his muscles, his body fell back into the sofa. He breathing evened out and before he could have another thought, he fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

Crowley watched him with steady unblinking eyes. 'An angel!' Thought the demon. He couldn't believe his luck!

After waking up from a depression nap, Crowley was stuck in a slump. He needed to impress his bosses with something big. Small temptations and mischievous deeds weren't cutting it anymore. Damn! But now an angel, a holy being, the opposition. Beelzebub would be very pleased to receive the head of an angel on a silver platter.

Crowley smirked to himself. Something wicked as he watched his victim sleep. He stood up and took a seat beside Aziraphale. He stretched himself out, with one leg propped onto the coffee table. He slung arm across the back of the couch.

"You're very polite, but unfortunately foolish," Crowley admitted, "don't take this personally. It's just business," he looked at Aziraphale, "head office would promote me if I hand you over. They'd like you…" he observed Aziraphale's peaceful face, "you're beautiful"

Crowley bit his lip and looked away. He glared ahead of himself. He breathed through his nose, his sensitive sense of smell was picking up the smell of Aziraphale's natural smell. His breath quickened as his mind raced with images of the kind angel being torn apart in hell.

"They might even give me a medal," Crowley rambled, "a corner office would be nice. A vacation to a tropical kingdom wouldn't be asking too much right?"

Aziraphale mumbled in his sleep.

Crowley looked at him. He could feel body heat coming off at him. Something about having a warm solid body next to him was making strange things happen in his chest.

"What do you think? Maybe a nice bottle of expensive wine? Or ten bottles," he sighed and leaned his head against the sleeping angel, "can I be honest with you angel?"

"..."

"I… I really don't want to work for head office anymore. I want to be independent. Make my own business deals and temptations. Live a fun and exciting life but also one far from society. With my plants… with someone. You know? A companion to stay by my side and support me. I would share with them my secrets and we would-ngk- we would have sex-"

Crowley swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. He looked away from the angel suddenly too hyper aware of the situation. He was lonely and a demon. Next to him a drugged unsuspecting angel, his enemy. The things he could do under the guise of evil and wicked. Things that delighted him, only if they were consensual. He abruptly stood from the couch and ran out the front door. He seeked out the comfort of his plants.

...

The next morning Aziraphale opened his eyes from his drug induced sleep. He stretched his arms out from under the quilt covers. He arched his back off the comfortable mattress he found himself in, with a groan of delight as his back popped.

He smiled as he breathed a heavy sigh out his nose. He hadn't slept that well in a long time. He looked about the bedroom and noted the minimal amount of decor in the room. Then he rose out of bed wearing his clothes from yesterday minus his shoes.

"Mr. Crowley!?" Aziraphale called out as he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Where ever has he gone?" He asked himself quietly.

Aziraphale walked down the hall of the manor and down the stairs to find the place was still dark and eerily quiet. He found his shoes by the front door and slipped them on before stepping outside.

Sugarcube made loud neighing sounds like they were speaking. Then Aziraphale could hear Crowley's voice and it brought a huge smile to his face. In a rush of excitement to see them both, the angel ran through the garden, weaving around rose bushes, to make his way towards the others.

"Good morning Mr. Crowley," greeted Aziraphale.

"Ngk! Mr. Fell, morning to ya! I see you're up,"

"Yes! I slept well. What's all this then?"

Crowley was holding a basket with tomatoes and potatoes. He appeared to be wrestling with Sugarcube over a carrot.

"I'm gathering vegetables from my garden for breakfast, but this beassst keeps stealing from my basket!"

"Oh! Now now, no need for hostility," Aziraphale cooes at his horse and takes the carrot out of its mouth. He tries to hand the carrot back to Crowley who ultimately decides to grab a fresh one. Aziraphale feeds Sugarcube the veggie and cooes, "don't fight with the nice man, please?~"

He gives the horse a tender kiss as he pets their nose. He then looks over at Crowley to catch him staring back at him. A strange look, almost soft, on their face.

"What's for breakfast? And how may I be of assistance?"

"Heh! Ye can help by chopping some of the vegetables," Crowley replies, rubbing the back of his neck, "I can cook the meal on my own without help if you'd like to explore the garden… or-"

"I'd like very much to help! It'll be more fun that way," the angel beamed.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure, by all means,"

They both entered the kitchen and got to work preparing the meal. They washed and chopped and chattered about themselves.

"I have to be in the next kingdom by next Saturday. It's a good thing I left ahead of schedule! My superior officer has instructed me to deliver some important documents pertaining to a new alliance between kingdoms,"

"So you're a delivery boy?"asked Crowley with humor in his voice.

"Yes! Quite right," Aziraphale chuckled.

The vegetables boiled as Crowley added seasoning and salt.

"Tell me Mr. Fell, are you married?"

"Oh my, no! I'm married to my books more than anything else," he blushed.

"I see, so then there is no possible Mrs Fell?"

"Um… Nope. I'm single and ready to mingle!" Aziraphale laughed nervously, inside he thought 'what did I just say!?'

"Hmm," was all Crowley said.

They remained in silence again, not as awkward as the first time. Crowley would look from what he was doing to look at Aziraphale now and again. It caught the angel's attention, but he said nothing on it. Finally they ate the vegetable soup they made together.

"Mmm~ This is delicious," commented the angel.

Aziraphale moaned quietly to himself as he could taste the wonderful flavors straight from the garden. He practically inhaled his meal and blushed in embarrassment. Crowley arched an eyebrow.

"You must have been starving on your journey. You cleaned the whole plate," 

"Yes, rather, I do enjoy a delicious meal,"

"You flatter me, Mr. Fell," Crowley smirked, "I always did like a man with an appetite,"

"O-oh?"

Crowley cleaned up the dishes and excused himself. He welcomed Aziraphale to stay another night since he had time to spare. Aziraphale accepted the offer, mentally hysterical at how quickly he took the chance to spend more time with his newly made acquaintance.

Alone in the dark room of the living room. Aziraphale could feel his face heat up as he thought about Crowley. So far he found the man both odd and fascinating. He wanted to know more about him before he was forced to move on. He still had a mission quest to finish.

He approached the windows and pulled the curtains open. Light flooded the room and he could see layers of dust everywhere. On a dust covered shelf he noticed something glitter in the light. He picked up a glass snake figurine and admired the item. He wondered if Crowley had some special connection to snakes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Crowley asked from behind Aziraphale.

"Yes! I-I um…" Aziraphale turned to face Crowley and lost his train of thought.

Crowley had shaved off his wild beard to reveal his angular handsomely thin face. His long red hair was brushed back into a man bun. He grinned broadly, showing off sharp white teeth.

"I would like that very much," Aziraphale said with a broad grin of his own.

Crowley nodded. He filled two glasses full of wine and handed one to Aziraphale who accepted it with thanks.

"I can almost see your face now, Mr. Crowley,"

"And what do you think of my face?"

"A very handsome face indeed," blushed Aziraphale, "you could easily win the hearts of many maidens," he said before taking a sip of wine.

"I'm not interested in maidens," was all Crowley said before taking a sip of his own wine.

"Have you never married?" Asked Aziraphale.

"Love was not for me, nor marriage," replied Crowley looking at his drink, "I told myself I didn't need anyone's company. My time was better spent working rather than fraternizing..."

"I understand. I too have spent the better part of my life focused solely on my work. I never really… I never really considered being in a meaningful relationship with someone,"

"It seems we have something in common you and I," Crowley said before finishing his glass.

"Yes we do," replied Aziraphale before finishing his own drink.

Crowley refilled their drinks. Then opened a second bottle, by the third bottle they were both rambling about themselves again.

"I love my horse but i just-I just can't ride them! It leaves me feeling rather sore," slurred Aziraphale.

"I know how you feel. Horses are hard on the buttocks I always say. I could never become accustomed to it," slurred Crowley.

They sat close together on the sofa. Neither of them seemed to mind. Aziraphale wondered if he was longing for Crowley in a physical way which is why every now and then he'd place a hand on Crowley's arm or pat him. Crowley would stretch himself out on the sofa and brush limbs with Aziraphale.

After a moment of silence, Aziraphale sighed.

"What's wrong?" Asked Crowley looking concerned behind his shades.

"Oh nothing…" Aziraphale replied and waited for Crowley to ask him again.

"Come on? You can tell me anything," Crowley tried again.

"Well, it's just that… no! Nevermind, it's silly," Aziraphale waved the matter off lightly.

"I won't judge…" offered Crowley, "I'd like to know what's on your mind,"

"Hmm, if you insist," Aziraphale replied with a small smile, "I was just thinking that it really has been a pleasure meeting you,"

Crowley blushed.

"I'd like to thank God for bringing me to you," Aziraphale continued pouring the wine into both their glasses, "I very much would like to know you better Mr. Crowley. Perhaps I could even pay you a kind service?"

"Ngk!" Crowley choked on a sip of wine.

The demon's dirty mind played an image of Aziraphale. The angel's coat thrown across the floor, his shirt torn open, and his pants pulled down to one ankle. He would be stained with bites, sweat and tears, and sporting the most wrecked expression on his face. A distant voice that sounded just like Aziraphale cried his name in pleasure.

"Are you all right, dear boy?" Asked Aziraphale, breaking Crowley out of his daydream.

Crowley coughed and cleared his throat. He shifted his legs, trying to ease the tension in his thighs. He felt his face heat up as he forced himself to look at the angel. His nostrils flared as he picked up the angel's scent.

"I have a favor to ask you," Crowley said softly. He felt hands tremble slightly so he gripped his wine glass tightly.

"I'm listening," Aziraphale said in an encouraging way with a happy smile.

"Would you kiss me?"

"Mr. Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped.

Crowley smirked. He liked the look on the angel's face. It delighted him in way that softened his posture. His hands stop trembling as he watched the angel splutter like a goldfish out of water.

"Is that a no or is that a," Crowley dared to lean forward, and he hissed in Aziraphale's ear, "yesss?"

Aziraphale's eyes widened in shock. Something seemed off about Crowley, but he was so charmed by him that he kept forgetting to check if Crowley was truly friend or foe. 'Could Crowley be a bad person?' Thought the angel. The man did hide his eyes behind shades in the dark. It was suspicious enough.

"I-ah! That tickles," Aziraphale giggled nervously as he pushed Crowley away from his personal space.

"Sorry-ngh-sorry about that!" Crowley stutter feeling foolish and rejected.

Aziraphale blushed and turned to face Crowley. His vision swam a bit but once it cleared, his blue eyes fixed on Crowley's shades.

"I'd like to see your eyes, Mr. Crowley?"

"It'll cost you,"

Aziraphale pulled a pence from his pocket. Crowley shook his head.

"Not with currency. Only with a kiss,"

"Show me your eyes," Aziraphale persisted.

"Kiss me,"

Aziraphale grabbed hold of Crowley's jacket flaps.

"Fine! It's a deal," Aziraphale said before yanking Crowley forward for a kiss.

Unfortunately, they missed. Their empty heads clacked together hard enough to knock the angel unconscious. Crowley cried out in pain. He held his head as the pain split his head in half.

"Bloody hell Aziraphale!"

"...."

"Oh, no… Mr. Fell?" 

"..........."

"Damn!"

Crowley carefully pulled the angel close and examined him for injuries. A swollen bump was forming on the angel's forehead as well as his own. He soon heard the angel snore as he winced as the sound. He was totally sure that Aziraphale was unconscious.


End file.
